Birthday Bash!
by Zan-Yaya
Summary: Sora and Roxas are hoping to have fun time, but what happens when things get a little out of control? Cross-over with other animes..two mainly. Its not a really drastic cross over.
1. Let the Fun Begin!

**Hiii's peoples! Sooo's Here's a story RabidRoxasFanGirl and I made together so hope you enjoy it -**

**Sooo's we do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters or the company we just love them all soo much 3.**

**Zan: Now on with the show!**

**Rush: Story…**

**Zan: Whatever…Oh and one more thing**

**Rush: And that would be?**

**Zan: If you see any typos I'm sorry..plus its random and has no real plot so ENJOY!**

"Ok… Sora lets try this again" Riku said tiredly as he pointed at the piece of paper in front of Sora, "Eran las dos y media, which means 2:30, but since we are talking in past tense you would say ' It **was **2:30' and in the present tense if you say son las dos y media then you would be saying 'It ** is **2:30'….got it?"

" Umm…maybe?" Sora said as he scratched the back of his head trying to comprehend everything Riku just said.

"Maybe? Well you better because if you don't your not leaving this room until you finish" Riku laid on Sora's bed and took out a small green book and began to read in the spot where had just taken out a red and black book mark.

"But…" Sora replied " I don't want t-'' Turning around to see if Riku was paying attention to him, which he obviously wasn't Sora went back to work struggling to finish his Spanish 3 homework. Half an hour later Riku looked up from his book after hearing the soft sound of someone sleeping, sighing he placed his book on top of the bed and walked over to Sora noticing him sleeping.

Aggravated, Riku went back to the bed and grabbed his book aiming it at Sora's face, but first lightly tapping him on the shoulder, and all Sora did was moan out his name and turn in his sleep. Not enjoying the sleeping Sora Riku took the book and hit Sora upside the head really hard.

Poor Sora jumped up and fell onto the ground landing on his butt, rubbing it " Oww whatcha do that for?!", Sora whined, " Well if you stop sleeping and actually finished your studies then maybe we could actually go out for your birthday, today", Riku said almost glaring at Sora.

"Ngh…Riku I shouldn't even have to DO homework on my birthday!" Sora folded his arms and pouted. "Sora if you just do your work we could go and get outta here. Roxas said he'd meet us there." " You know very well Roxas isn't there. He went to his Emo corner. . ." Riku sighed. " Fine. You leave me no choice. . ."

Sora tried to get up, holding onto the desk when Riku grabbed Sora's arm and in a swift move, pulled Sora up and onto him. Sora was startled but immediately noticed how close he was to Riku. Maybe a little too close. Riku snaked one hand around Sora's waist while the other still held firmly onto Sora's small wrist. "If you finish your work Sora", Riku leaned over to whisper into Sora's ear "I could give you your gift early. . ." slightly nibbling on Sora's ear, Sora quickly pushing away from him. Riku smirked noticing Sora blushing cherry red.

" Stop it Riku!", Sora tried his best trying to hide his burning face "That wasn't funning!"

"You know you liked it" Riku laughed a bit, making Sora blush even more.

"No I didn't!"

"Your so cute, Sora"

Sora quickly sat back down to his work still trying to hide his face "Rikkkkuuuu!!" "Heh heh" Riku leaned over the side of Sora's shoulder. "Just finish your work Sora". Riku walked back to the bed and started to read his book again. Sora suddenly slammed his head against the desk,

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY RIKU!!" his muffled voice filled the room with his flustrated tone.

" Just keep doing you work" Riku said not looking up from his book.

"But…" Sora whined

"But nothing." Riku glared a bit over his book, looking at Sora.

"But why do I have to work on my B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y . . . its pointless!"

Aggravated Riku stood up and stormed over to Sora looking down at him " Listen Sora, the only reason why I'm here is because you FAILED your Spanish test, which WAS a major grade and non the less…if you want to pass your Spanish class, YOU-HAVE-TO-DO-YOUR-WORK.", sighing Sora went back to work "Okay Riku…"

Riku sighed as well and calmed down a bit, " You know I don't like to fuss at you Sora. I just want you to pass", Sora kept working on his work. "Yeah I know Riku…" Riku smiled and gently kissed Sora on the cheek "I love you Sora", "Mm-hm" Sora kept on working. "'Tch…" Riku sat back down onto the bed, this time ignoring the book.

...

Suddenly, a few moments later, a blonde came crashing into the room and slammed the door behind him. Sora quickly turned around to see what was going on.

"Roxas! Roxas what's wrong?!" Sora shot up.

"A-A-Axel he's-'' Roxas suddenly froze at the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Ohhhh Roxxxxyyy…." A voice grew louder and louder as the steps neared Sora's room.

"What?" Riku mumbled

"Roxas, quick! The closet!" Sora demandingly whispered.

"Do you **want** me to get raped?!" Roxas quickly protested.

"Fine! The bed, hurry up!!"

Roxas quickly squirmed himself and made his way under the bed. Riku watched the two of them in utter confusion. Sora quickly went back to work casually while Riku just…well…sat there. He felt Roxas' body move under the bed as Roxas got himself comfortable. Soon the footsteps stopped at Sora's door the two twins holding their breath.

The door knob slowly turned open and in walked a red headed teen, His signature smirk plasterd on his face.

"I know you're in here Roxas…"

"Eh? What? I haven't seen Roxas since…like late this afternoon…" Sora nervously said.

"Lair" Axel shot back at Sora and noticing Riku just sitting on the bed.

"Hey Riku"

"Sup" Riku slightly waved.

"Sora where is my uke?" Axel demanded.

"Not here…Duh."

"Riku help me out here" Axel pleaded as he turned to look at Riku.

"What? What do you want me to do?"

" You **know** where my Roxas is. His twin does too." Axel glared at Sora, who was busily working again.

"I told you I didn't…",suddenly Sora's KH poster; which was in between his bed and the wall; fell over with a loud echoing noise.

"Hey Riku quit moving the bed with your big butt!"

"W-what?!" Riku shouted in surprise.

"Y-yea you heard me" Sora said nervously.

"Don't start Sora or **else**" Riku said, with Sora getting cocky

"Or else what?"

Riku got up and walked over to Sora placing both hands on Sora's shoulders and leaning towards his ear whispering something only Sora could here. Sora's whole face turned red as Riku began to walk towards the bed. "Got it?" Riku demanded, " Umm…y-yea I'll f-finish doing my w-work", Sora said as he slowly turned around to finish his work. Riku redirected his attention to the red head who was bending down to pick up his key which some how fell onto the floor.

"So Axel why are you looking for Roxas?" Riku asked

" Huh…" Axel quickly snatched his keys off the floor and looked at Riku "Oh well he were hanging out and talking about s- I mean random things when we suddenly got bored" Axel told Riku as they both sat on the bed.

To be continued.


	2. Show Time

**Birthday Bash!**

**Zan: Well here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it -. Please excuse any typos you see**

**Rush: Now enjoy the story**

**Zan: And sorry I know it seems short, I was getting sleepy while typing it --**

* * *

"Hey Sora, why does your bed seem higher then normal?" Axel asked.

" Huh?! I-Its just…um stuff..yea I stuffed stuff under it…hehe " Sora said nervously and went back to work.

"O- k…anyway we started to play truth or dare , and well Roxas choose dare"

"So what did you dare him?" Riku asked

"I dared him to go without Seasalt ice cream for at least 3 weeks and if he didn't…" A smirk came across Axel's face as he looked down in nothing in particular. ", Well lets just say that he wouldn't be getting out of be anytime soon" He said to Riku who seemed to have taken interest with the lump on the bed.

"THAT'S LIKE TAKING CANDY FROM A BABY!!" Sora turned in an instant to look at Axel, but then turned back to his work seeing the death glare he was receiving from Riku.

"Psh, Roxas can handle it…he's 17 now anyways." Axel started, as he looked off into Sora's direction his voice sounding sarcastic ", He's like a baby with a blankie, having that Ice Cream all the time. He eats it so much that his kisses taste like it when I kiss him now…."

"WELL THEN DON'T KISS ME!!"

"WHAT?!" Riku and Axel shot up and looked down at the bed.

"I SAID, don't kiss him then!" Sora quickly called out in the midst of doing his homework.

Axel looked at Riku who under the bed gesturing to Axel that Roxas was there. Getting the memo Axel smirked a bit and eased on top of the bed, making sure none of his body parts were hanging over. Riku smiled back, understanding Axel's plan. Sora was to busy trying to finish his work that he didn't notice anything.

"Well I'm leaving now, if you guys see Roxas, tell him I'm looking for him." Axel called from the bed ", Alright. I'll walk you out Axel, I'll be back Sora."

"Mkay, bye Axel…" Sora obviously kept working.

"Bye!" Axel called out

Riku walked out the door and Sora continued working. Axel stayed completely silent as he stood still as best as he could. Eventually the small blonde's head eased from under the bed and looked around a bit. "Is he gone Sora?" Roxas slowly made his way from out of the bed.

"Yeah, man Roxas you so stupid you--"

Sora turned around just in time to see Roxas fully emerge from under the bed and seen Axel about to grab him from behind.

" ROXAS BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh?"

Before Roxas could react, Axel grabbed him.

"Now, now Roxas, you can't go running away", the red head said in a sly tone.

"What the!! I thought you…LET ME GO!" he shouted as he struggled to get away from Axel.

"Aww come on Rox, don't be like that." Axel said softly as he lightly held Roxas.

"No! I'm not going to fall for your tricks again!" the blonde managed to escape from Axel's grip and quickly turned around kicking Axel where it hurt the most. Taking the chance to run, he ran towards the door only to trip over his own feet, "Oww" he groaned slightly as he stood up. "…wow" Sora said dumbfounded, "S-shut up!" the blonde said with a red face. Roxas headed towards the door when it suddenly shut in front of him.

"Hey!" the blonde frantically tried to open the door but the handle wouldn't budge. "Sora, what's up with your door?!"

"I don't…Riku slammed it once and now its been having issues." Sora answered.

"Argh! Ooooopeeennn…", the door still wouldn't listen "…palease"

Axel came up behind Roxas and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to turn and face him " O K ALREADY! Roxas calm down…" "Ungh!! Axel let me gooo!!" Roxas whined and struggled to break free from Axel's grip. Axel smiled and stood up towering a bit over poor little Roxas. Axel stuck a hand into one of his pockets as Sora and Roxas watched him like little puppies following his every move. " Axel? What "

Axel pulled out a small light blue collar with a little bell and smirked again at Roxas, who was moving frantically in hope of breaking free. "Now hold still Roxas…", Axel grabbed and held on tightly onto Roxas' waist and clipped the collar on as well as a leash around his neck. " Axel! Axel Stop! No!!"

"I'm done!!" Sora chimed happily losing interest in Axel's pet and Axel. Riku slightly opened the door and looked in "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well if that is true then how about I give you a show, Sora" Axel said, tilting his head back slightly so that he could see the brunette.

"What type of show?"

"This type…" Axel suddenly got serious and closed the door with Riku still on the other side.

"A-Axel what are you going??" Roxas s-stuttered a bit paranoid.

"I'm going to give Sora a show, of course" the red head said as he looked down at Roxas, his smile turned into a smirk that Roxas knew he wouldn't like what might happen in the next few minuets.

* * *


End file.
